Opening you're heart
by SamxJazzlover23
Summary: After the touching moment between Uncle Phil and Will in Boyz in the Woods, Phil decides to take just Will on a camping trip and show him a good time that his father had never done.


A/N After watching Fresh Prince of Bel Air Boyz in the woods, that episode really sang to me it showed how much Will needed his Uncle to teach him things, and since he really never went camping or got taught about things before I thought this fic would be perfect.

Summery: After the touching moment between Uncle Phil and Will in Boyz in the Woods, Phil decides to take just Will on a camping trip and show him a good time that his father had never done.

It had been several months since there last camping adventure, although Carlton swore he'd never go camping again and it wasn't for him Phil felt his heart lighten each time he thought of the conversation he had with his Nephew. Lou had really hurt the young man leaving him at a young age without a father, he never got to do the things he did with his own father. Learn how to fish,to hunt, how to pitch a tent, he had never had a male role model in his life to teach him about any of that.

The idea had came recently the more he spent around his Nephew the more caring and protective he got. Sure Will could be a pain sometimes, try to get under his skin but none the less they were close.

"I think it's a great idea" Vivien stated kissing her husband on the cheek, "you and Will need some bonding time, he needs some alone time with a strong Male Role Modal and you two really seemed to open up the last time".

"Yeah" Philip chuckled "but this time so we don't get lost i'll be bringing a Compass", kissing his wife once more Phil went to check up on Will who was already starting to pack. When Phil had asked his Nephew about the plan, to the man's surprise Will had been thrilled, his eye's had lit up at the idea.

Opening the pool house door the man chuckled as Will struggled to close his suitcase, the concentration on his Nephew's face was hilarious.

"Need some help son?" Phil offered just as Will was able to close it with a click.

"I got it Uncle Phil" Will smiled slightly wiping the sweat from his brow, grabbing the bag Will started to hall it out of the pool house, his body slightly tiping over at the weight.

"Here Will" Phil easily picked it up with one hand before walking into the kitchen, will not fair behind. He threw the bag onto the ground next to the rest of the stuff, he clamped a hand on Nephew's shoulder "i'm really looking forward to spending some alone time with you son".

Will gave his Uncle a warm smile before giving the man a one armed hug.

"Me to Uncle Phil thanks for taking me, I really appreciate it".

"Anytime son, should we get the bags packed in the car?", receiving a nod Phil picked up some of the bags, while Will picked up the rest. Lugging the bags out the door Phil threw open the back door before placing the bags into the back seat, he took the other bags from Will placing them next to his own bags.

"Now you fellows have a good time" Vivien stated giving her Husband a kiss, and her Nephew a big hug. "Make sure you have plenty of fun for the rest of us".

"Oh we will" Will stated with a smile, "and if we run into any bears I'll do my bear call".

"Yeah" Phil stated with a slight smirk "like it worked last time?".

"Oh Uncle Phil has jokes" Will nudged his Uncle playfully, prompting a small chuckle to escape Vivien's mouth.

"You guy's will have fun, stay safe".

Will and Phil waved goodbye as the older man pulled out of the driveway, a warm smile played across Vivien's features she hoped this experience would bring her Husband and Nephew closer together.

* * *

Will leaned back into his seat a relaxed expression on his features, it wasn't often that he could to spend time with his Uncle. The past few weeks had been pretty good for the most part, they didn't fight all that often but enough where he hoped this bonding experience would bring them closer together.

Before Will could stop himself a soft yawn escaped his mouth, he gently rubbed his eye's they quickly got half lidded. Phil gazed slightly over at his Nephew who was fighting to stay awake, reaching into the backseat Phil pulled out a larger Blanket that he kept in the car in case of an emergency. Placing it on his Nephew Phil let a small smile pass his lips as Will pulled the blanket closer his eye's starting to close.

"You can go to sleep son, it will be 3 or so hours before we get to the Camping spot" Phil stated as he got on the intersection.

Mumbling tiredly Will curled up on the seat his body stretching out, so his head laid in his uncles lap. Phil just gazed down at his Nephew for a moment, his hand lightly running against his scalp. A real true smile crossed Phil's features, for the first time since Will had been living with them he felt true peace.

This was going to be a great bonding experience.

A/N Well there you guy's go I hope you liked chapter 1, hoping to put chapter 2 up sometime soon.


End file.
